Disease of the vasculature is increasingly common. Treatment of the vasculature may be difficult to provide proper treatment because of the tortuous nature and complexity of the vasculature. Aortic dissections, for example, commonly begin at or near the aortic valve root and continue to the ascending aorta and the aortic arch, and may also affect the upper part of the descending aorta. Medical devices implanted at a diseased state may be used for treatment of aortic dissections, aneurysms, and other diseases of the vasculature.
It remains desirable to provide medical devices, systems and methods for repairing disease along the aorta and also for repairing disease along the aorta and the branches extending therefrom.